Various articles of clothing adapted to fit one part of the human body have been modified to fit another part of the body. For example, in Quealy U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,343 issued Apr. 18, 1989, an undergarment with leg openings designed to closely fit the lower torso of a human body is modified by providing a neck opening between the leg openings so that it can be worn on the upper torso. A variety of other clothing articles have also been made from bolt ends, scraps and components of different garments.
The present invention is of the general category of that of the Quealy U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,343 and prior methods identified above, but provides a new and improved jacket construction and optimized method of making a jacket basically transformed from a number of pairs of trousers which may be either new or worn and can be of different sizes and makes. Preferably, in this invention, three pairs of trousers in the form of jeans, substantially identical in style and size are developed into a single jacket. In this invention, various selected seams of the pairs of trousers are ripped while the trousers having parts still seamed together are laid out and cut in a manner so that they can be utilized as components of the jacket. The number of cuts in existing trousers is minimized so that complete portions thereof can be utilized as complete portions of the jacket.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, a first pair of trousers is seam ripped at the leg inseams and cut and reseamed at a centralized back seam to form the back, sides and shoulders of the jacket. Components of a second pair of trousers are utilized as a collar, sleeve and front portions the jacket while components of a third pair of trousers are employed as a pocketed lower front of the jacket.
It is a feature, object and advantage of this invention to provide a new and improved method of making a jacket from pairs of trousers in which one of the pairs of trousers is parted at the inseam of the legs, spread apart, selectively cut and resewn to form a major component of the jacket while the legs and waistband of another pair of trousers are used for the arms, sleeves and collar of the jacket and front panels from a third pair of trousers are used for the waist and front panels of the jacket.
Another feature, object and advantage of this invention is to provide a new and improved method of making a jacket from components of pairs of trousers in which the major components of the jacket are formed from selected components of the trousers, including the transformation of one pair of trousers into the back sides and shoulders of the jacket and with sleeves, neck collar and front panels made from components of other pairs of trousers.
Another feature, object and advantage of this invention is to provide a new and improved jacket developed from pairs of jeans while maximum utilization of components of the jeans exemplified by transforming (1) the waistband and front of a first pair of jeans as the jacket belt band and pocketed front panels, (2) another pair of jeans as the back and side panels of the jacket and (3) the waistband and legs of yet another pair of jeans as the collar and arms of the jacket.